Dean's Adventures 5 Fire and Ice
by Chevynl
Summary: Last story in the series of Dean's Adventures. Dean combines work with pleasure on the hunt for a demon in Texas


**DEAN'S ADVENTURES**

**FIRE AND ICE**

**Title**: Fire and Ice

**Author:** Chevy  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Dean/OFC  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Adult/NC-17  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Supernatural  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Dean combines work with pleasure on the hunt for a demon in Texas.

**Disclaimer:**Characters are mine except for Dean and Sammy, they are Kripke's, not mine. Just writing these stories to entertain myself and others.

**Chapter 1**

Sam was trying to catch more wind by hanging out of the window of the Impala. "Dude, why did we even come here?" he asked, glaring at Dean. "We should be as far north as we can be in the summer, not in Texas for crying out loud," he complained. "You know, places do exist where the temperature does not reach 90 degrees," he added.

"Come on Sammy, stop complaining. You know as well as I do that those houses did not go up in flames because the sun is burning so brightly. There's a fire demon out there and it's having a blast. We have to stop it," Dean said.

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?" Sam asked, shifting uncomfortably in the seat and wishing they would stop so he could stretch his legs and get out of the hot Impala. "I mean, we don't even know if the thing is still there. Those fires happened four weeks ago."

"I don't know. We'll figure something out. If it's still there, maybe we can catch it and lock it up in a freezer somewhere," he joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sam replied. "How much further dude, I could do with a break," he added.

"We're almost there Sammy. Just a couple of miles more and we're there. We'll check in at a motel, freshen up a bit and hit the local library for the newspapers. Grab some food and hit some bars to get some information from eye witnesses."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said, determined to jump into the shower as soon as they got there.

As soon as they had checked in, showered and changed clothes, they were back in the Impala on their way to the library. Dean had spotted a bar across the road from the motel and was looking forward to the evening research already. It seemed a pretty popular bar and most likely there would be girls hanging out there too. Since it was pretty hot, he was betting on short skirt and tank tops. That was the fun side of hot weather. First they had to do the dull stuff though; searching for news in the local newspapers.

A couple of hours later, they had found all the reports of the fires that had been published. Some of the reports said that just before the house went up in flames, the person in the house had called 911 or a relative, telling that someone else was in the house. Meanwhile, Sam had found out that the police reports assumed that the reported person must have been the fire starter. They didn't really have a profile yet and they were pretty much at a loss. Some reports even said that the fires must have been caused by the hot weather and that something was probably ignited by the burning sun and had set the house on fire. "Well, that's pretty naïve," Dean mumbled when reading that.

They decided to grab some food and move on to the next step. They would be checking out the sites the next day themselves and afterwards try to talk to some survivors if there were any. There was no information on that in the articles they had found, so they were going to try and get that information from the locals.

"I could do with a barbeque," Dean grinned. They were driving back towards the motel.

"Very funny," Sam said, obviously not amused, and pointed Dean into the direction of a steak house they had passed on their way to the library in town.

**Chapter 2**

Several hours later, Sam and Dean found themselves in the bar across the road of the motel. Dean sure could do with a cold beer. Texas summers were indeed hot and this one in particular seemed to break all records. Sam had tried to find the names of the victims earlier, but so far he had only come up with two names. There were five in total. They would try to find out more by talking to the locals. Dean was hoping for an informant in female form, so he could combine the research with a little fun. When they entered the bar, they quickly scanned the room and walked up to the bar, where they sat down. Dean had spotted the female bartender and decided to start right there. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's instant flirt mode and decided to take his beer to a table, where he could sit in peace and read today's local newspaper. Maybe there were new developments. As soon as Dean had ordered the beers, he was off to sit in a corner by the window.

Dean was more than happy to concentrate on the bartender. Her hair was put up in a messy knot and some strands were lightly brushing her cheeks. She wore a short black skirt with a red tank top on top. Not only the weather in Texas is hot, Dean thought. His eyes trailed upwards along her very nicely curved body and met the bartender's eyes, which were fixed on him.

"Like what you see?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. Lily had seen the two strangers enter the bar and they had caught her immediate attention. They were two very fine looking men, especially the one sitting in front of her now. This could be interesting.

Dean grinned and winked at her in response. He took a sip of his beer, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You always check out girls like that?" she asked, keeping her dark eyes fixed on his amazing hazel ones.

"Like what exactly?" Dean asked, trying to look innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about there mister. You are not even trying to be discreet about it," she answered, her lip curled in a soft smile.

"Where's the fun in that?" Dean smirked.

"So, what brings you guys to town?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of Sam.

"Well, if I had known before that you would be here, I'd say you were the reason," Dean said, taking another sip of his cold beer. He licked his lips.

She was watching him intently and that little gesture sent fire bolts down her body. "That is the sleaziest thing I have ever heard," she grinned, putting down the cloth that she was holding. He was funny and not at all shy and most of all, definitely hitting on her and she liked it. She blamed the heat. Besides, tonight was not the busiest of all nights, so she could have a little fun flirting too. After all, it was not often that a handsome guy like this stranger walked into her bar.

"You guys staying at the motel across the road?" she continued. She walked around the bar and sat next to him on a stool. She crossed her legs and leaned with her elbow on the bar. From here she could take a closer look at this handsome guy.

"Yeah, we just arrived today," Dean answered, turning his head towards her.

From this close, she could almost count all the freckles that were covering his face. Cute, she thought. His lips were full and a bit moist from the beer he was drinking. And God, those eye lashes were about as long as hers. Her eyes trailed downwards and took in the rest of him. She stopped her train of thought from going down the gutter too fast and gathered herself. She licked her lips and waved strand of hair away that fell across her face. Dean reached out and put the strand behind her ear. When doing so, he briefly brushed her cheek.

"Sorry," Dean pulled his hand back. "It seemed to be … in the way…" he looked at her. She snapped out of her temporary reverie and said hastily. "It's ok, don't be sorry, it was… in the way…" She smiled at him.

Both of them cleared their throats at the same time. Dean reached for his beer. Lily asked "So, why are you here? Since you didn't know I was going to be here, I can't be the reason." And more importantly, how long are you going to stay she thought, followed by This weather is definitely affecting me, and smiled softly at her behavior.

Dean turned towards her again and started "Well, erm…" He saw the sudden smile that appeared on her face and wondered what she was thinking. "We are here to do some research," he managed to get out. God she is hot, he thought. He was about to drown in those big dark eyes of hers and he wouldn't mind planting his lips on hers right there.

"Research?" she asked.

"Yeah… uhm, we heard about the fires and we are looking into that," Dean replied. His thoughts trailed off to where he was researching something entirely different than fires.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Lily stood up all of a sudden to go help a customer in need of another drink. Dean didn't mind at all, cause now he had full view of her tushy and he suspected her of swinging her hips just a bit more than usual. Their eyes met when she went around the corner of the bar and there was definitely twinkling in her eyes and she was actually smirking. Dean grinned and knew that his chances of getting something tonight, be it information or something else, had definitely gone up.

Meanwhile, Sam had acquired female company too. He had been scouring the newspaper for anything new on the fires. He had noticed two girls sitting at a table beside him, but hadn't really paid attention to them. He had been with his nose in the newspaper and only when one of the girls slid into a seat across him, did he look up. She smiled at him and said "hi".

"Uhm… hi," he replied, looking sideways to find the other table empty. "Where did your friend go?" he asked.

"She left," the girl said and added "So, I thought I'd keep you company, since your buddy over there seems to be caught up in Lily," she nodded towards Dean.

"Lily huh?" Sam asked, looking over briefly to the bar and then taking a better look at the girl across him. She was definitely good looking. "And you are?" he added and put the newspaper aside.

"Tell you if you tell me," she said flirtatiously.

"Ok… I'm Sam," he said.

"I'm Angel," she said.

"Are you?" Sam asked immediately, starting to like the place better by the minute and forgetting about the heat for a moment.

"Am what?" Angel asked. She kept her eyes locked on his.

"An Angel," Sam said and took a swig of his beer.

"Wanna find out?" she asked and winked at him.

If Dean is going to have fun, why wouldn't I, Sam thought and went along with it. Like Dean, he decided to combine his research with some fun. Maybe this girl could tell him something he didn't know yet and if not, it wouldn't have been a waste of time either.

"I see my Angel has found your friend," Lily said, sitting down beside Dean once more.

Dean, not quite understanding her, asked "What?"

"Angel, my cousin," she gestured into the direction of Sam and Angel, who were caught up in an amicable conversation by the looks of it. Both of them were smiling and seemed to be having fun.

Dean looked over to Sam and said "Oh, he's not a friend, he's my brother." "Look who's getting lucky tonight too," he muttered under his breath.

After some more rounds of beer, Dean decided it was time to make a move and asked Lily if she would mind spending some more time with him after her shift was over. Lily was definitely in for that, cause on a hot night like this, she probably wasn't going to sleep any time soon anyway.

Just before closing time, Sam came up to him and said "Don't wait up for me Dean."

Dean grinned and replied "I was about to tell you the same thing. It's definitely hot in Texas isn't it?" he looked passed Sam and eyed the long legged and short skirted Angel standing behind him.

"Tell me about it," Sam replied and turned to leave with Angel.

They were the last customers there and Lily followed them to lock the door. She shook her head and grinned when she walked back to Dean, who was still at the bar. "She definitely has taste, my cousin," she said.

It must be a family thing then, Dean thought. He got up, ready to leave with Lily. They had agreed to go back to her place, since Sam and he were staying together in a room at the motel, although looking at the latest developments, that room would stay empty for this night…

**Chapter 3**

Lily lived in a small apartment close to the bar and not far from the motel, so they walked. It was still hot outside and it wasn't going to cool down any time soon. Inside Lily's apartment it was hot too and as soon as she was inside, she kicked off her shoes and opened several windows to let in some of the midnight breeze. It didn't really help much, but at least there was some fresh air inside.

"Beer?" she asked, walking to the fridge.

"Sure," Dean replied, not taking his eyes off her. Although he was definitely in for some action, he decided to ask her about the fires first. He hadn't asked her back at the bar, cause he didn't want anyone to overhear him asking questions about it.

"So, do you know anything about the fires, besides what was written in the news papers? I mean did you know any of the people?" Dean asked, taking the bottle of beer she passed him.

"Well, I didn't know them personally, but I hear a lot at the bar," she said, leading them to the couch.

"Yeah? What did you hear?" Dean asked. They sat down next to each other.

"Well, for one, I heard that at least two survivors talked of someone being in their houses before the fires started and that this person's eyes were glowing," she laughed at her own words.

So there are survivors, Dean thought.

"But if someone was there, like they said, it was probably a reflection of the fire which must have started already. I mean, no person has glowing eyes and those people must have been intoxicated by smoke or something, so I don't think they were thinking straight," she said. She pulled her feet under her and relaxed back.

"So, these survivors, do you happen to know where they are?" Dean asked. He stretched his arm out on the back of the couch and felt her leaning her head onto his arm. He shifted a bit closer to her.

"I know that both of them have been taken to the hospital first. One of them left town afterwards and the other one is in the local mental institution, cause she kept going on about this person with the glowing eyes. She also swears that this person started the fire by shooting fire bolts from his hands. I think she inhaled a bit too much smoke there," Lily laughed. She took a sip of her beer and put the bottle on the table next to her.

Worth checking out tomorrow, Dean thought.

"Anyways, enough about fires. It's hot enough already," Lily said, turning her head towards him. Dean's face was turned towards hers and with her move, their lips almost touched. She felt his breath on her lips and she was momentarily lost in his hazel eyes.

"Well, I know some a trick or two to cool you down…" Dean whispered. He pulled her a bit closer and softly touched her lips with his. Lily closed her eyes and leaned in further. She put her hand on his chest and felt his muscled body under his t-shirt. She parted her lips and Dean deepened the kiss. Dean's hand trailed down her lower back, where his fingers touched her bare flesh. His other hand explored her thigh. She felt so soft.

Lily broke the kiss for a moment. "This is not exactly cooling me down, you know," she smiled. Her heart beat had gone up considerably and she felt as if she was on fire. His lips were so soft and she wouldn't mind exploring that muscled body that was hiding underneath his t-shirt either.

"I'll get to that," Dean said. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her thighs, slowly moving underneath her skirt.

"How are you planning on doing that?" she asked. She put her hands underneath his t-shirt and stroked his body. He must work out a lot, she thought, feeling the muscles and enjoying the touch.

"You'll see," he answered. He put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. Lily shifted a bit and felt his hardness through his jeans and her wetness in her panties. Dean's other hand moved to her inner thigh, which made her groan softly. She broke the kiss again and whispered "let's take this somewhere else shall we?"

"Tell me where to go and I'll take you there," Dean said. He moved forward and stood up, taking Lily with him. "Through the green door over there," Lily gestured. He carried her to the bedroom and put her down next to the bed. Lily wasted no time and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Dean reached for the zipper of her skirt. Her blouse followed, displaying a very nice set of red underwear, which he took a moment to admire. Lily was already in the process of undoing Dean's jeans. Dean sat down on the bed to undo his shoes and socks. Way too much clothes to take off Dean thought. Lily moved closer and stepped between his legs. He kissed her belly and she stroked his hair. He pulled her into his lap. Their lips met once more and Lily gently licked his lips, and then deepened the kiss, their tongues caressing each other and both tasting the beers they drank earlier. Dean undid her bra. He kissed her neck, trailed downwards towards her breasts, gently licked a nipple, and sucked on it. Lily sighed and arched her back a bit, pulling him closer, wanting more. Dean's one hand caressed her inner thigh, the other stroked her back. He felt Lily pressing onto his hardness and let out a groan himself.

"Not getting any cooler here," Lily whispered, looking at him.

Dean pulled back. "Well let's get you naked then. See if that helps any." He let himself fall back on the back, taking Lily with him. He turned her, so that she was on her back and pulled off her panties. Lily pushed him onto his back and took off his shorts, finding him more than ready for her. She stroked him gently, while kissing him. He groaned and pushed upwards a bit against her hand.

"Like that huh?" Lily whispered.

"Very much," Dean managed to get out. They turned back to kissing and caressing each other, until Dean pulled back.

"Gotta get something before we take this any further," he whispered.

"If you need any, I got condoms in the drawer of the bedside table," Lily said.

"Well, condoms aren't going to cool you down exactly, are they?" Dean grinned.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked. He stood up from the bed and walked to the door, leaving her with a questioning expression on her flushed face.

"Be back in a sec," Dean said and hurried to the kitchen, where he reached for the freezer. "Perfect," he grinned.

He entered the room with his hand behind his back. "Close your eyes," he said.

"Ok …" Lily said and closed her eyes.

Dean joined her on the bed again, putting an ice cube loosely between his teeth and lips. He leaned forward and touched her belly with it. Lily let out a small scream, followed by a giggle. She opened her eyes again. "That will definitely cool me down."

Dean moved upward toward her breasts and sucked a nipple, while still holding the ice cube in his mouth. Goosebumps appeared all over Lily's body, from the cold, but also from pleasure. She enjoyed this very much. Dean's hand moved between her legs, stroking her core gently, which made her moan. His lips moved upwards and met her lips. Their tongues were playing with the ice cube, which was melting fast and soon was nothing more than cold water.

Dean pushed a finger inside, which made Lily arch her back and moan softly. "Like that?" Dean whispered in her ear.

Lily could only gasp when he added another finger. He massaged her inner core, bringing her on the verge of an orgasm. He pulled her over the edge when he rubbed her clit and he let her ride out the orgasm. Lily breathed heavily and when she opened her eyes again, she met his hazel ones and a smile on his lips. Her cheeks were flushed. "Guess the effect of the ice cube wore off fast huh?" Dean asked.

"Never mind that," Lily sighed and leaned in for another kiss. She moved away from him, reaching for the drawer in the bedside table and taking out a condom. She ripped the package and slid it over Dean's length, ready for some more action. She positioned herself on top of him and slowly pushed down on him. She moved slowly at first. Dean holding her hips, while she rocked back and forth. He closed his eyes. God this feels good he thought. She picked up speed, enjoying the ride. Both were moaning and breathing heavily. Dean started thrusting up inside of her, wanting to go deeper. Lily felt an orgasm rising again. Dean felt her tightening around him, not far from an orgasm himself. Not soon after, both exploded. Lily lay down on top of Dean and he put his arms around her. They stayed like that for a bit until their heartbeats slowed down and they regained their breaths. Dean pulled out and got rid of the condom. They were both hot and sweaty, but it didn't matter. They kissed and caressed for a while longer. Exploring each other's bodies and enjoying each others company.

"I think I can beat you to it with the cooling down thing," Lily said finally.

"Is that so?" Dean asked, admiring her dark and now twinkling eyes. She was definitely up to something.

Lily stood up and led him to the bathroom. "Cold shower," she said. "Are you up for that?"

"As long as you warm me up again, I'm ok with that," Dean said.

"Don't worry about that," she promised.

Both shivered a bit when the cold water hit their heated bodies, but they were definitely warming up soon, going for the next round.

**Chapter 4**

It was already late in the morning when Dean stepped into his motel room, expecting to find Sam there, still in bed with a girl next to his side or ready to bitch at him for staying away so long. He and Lily had slept in after a night, filled with several rounds of hot action and had enjoyed a nice breakfast late in the morning. He had left with the promise of keeping her company again that night. He was surprised to find the room empty though and mumbled to himself "Sammy, you sly dog."

He didn't have to wait very long though, cause Sam opened the door right after him and stepped in.

"Hi," Sam said, letting out a sigh and not quite looking at Dean.

"Hi yourself," Dean grinned.

"Shut up," Sam said.

"I only said hi," Dean replied in defense, holding out his arms.

"Yeah, whatever… ready to do some research?" Sam asked.

"Oh I have been researching already. All night… And by the looks of it, you did too," Dean said with an even wider grin on his face.

Sam groaned. He so did not want to exchange nightly experiences with Dean and he wasn't going to either.

"Come on, let's head for town," Dean said, letting it go. "Have you eaten?" Dean asked, clearly amused by annoying the hell out of his brother.

"Yeah, Angel made me breakfast," Sam said. A soft smile appeared when thinking back to that hot night and the wonderful self-made breakfast. It had been nice to be eating something freshly made again, instead of supermarket breakfasts or having breakfast in a diner along the road.

"So did Lily," Dean said. "So, let's go to the nuthouse and interrogate the victim then, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said and followed Dean out the door. "How did you find out about this anyway?" he asked.

"Because I'm good at combining work with pleasure," Dean smiled.

"Whatever," Sam said. "Just don't fill me in on the details ok?"

Dean chuckled at that. They got in the car, which was already steaming hot and drove off in the direction of the town center. It was going to be another hot day and Dean was already looking forward to the cooling down part at the end of the day.

After a long day visiting the local mental institution, finding out the address of another victim who survived and talking to him, Sam and Dean returned to their motel room. Both were hot and sweaty and could use a shower. Dean was going first while Sam summarized the information they got so far.

The guy they had tracked down didn't want to say too much, but after they made sure that they weren't sensation reporters or visiting him to take him to a mental institution, he was willing to tell them what he saw. His story checked out with that of the woman in the mental institution. He had kept it quiet. He was afraid they would put him away too. He had seen a figure with glowing eyes too and just like the woman had told them, the guy said that this figure had started the fire by shooting off balls of fire from his hands. They had asked him why he thought someone was after him, but there seemed to be no apparent reason, same as with the woman. This fire demon just seemed to be having fun.

It was also strange that there had been no fires in the last week anymore. They seemed to have stopped after the last house was set on fire on the 31st of August. It could be that this demon only appeared at certain times, maybe even certain years. Sam was going to have to look into that. Problem was that there were different kinds of fire demons and they had to find out which one they were dealing with exactly. On top of that, they had to find a way to eliminate it once they found it, or if actually.

After Sam had taken a shower too, they went for a take-out dinner. They had agreed that Sam would look into the history a bit more the next day and Dean was going to check out the locations that had been set on fire and try to find out if the other two victims were still in town. Maybe Lily could be of help with that. After all, she had lived there all her life and although she had only mentioned two victims, she might have heard about the other ones too. Since they had found the third victim themselves, there were only two left to find. He would ask Lily tonight.

Sam had a date with Angel. Probably going to see a play or go to a poetry circle or something Dean thought. He on the other hand had other plans. Lily wasn't working that night and they had agreed to meet up around seven. If she had had time, they would have had dinner together, but she had made plans to visit her folks already. She had promised to be all his that night though and he certainly wasn't planning on reading poetry with her.

After dinner, Sam and Dean both went on their way to their own adventure, after they had agreed to meet up in their motel room the next morning. Dean walked the short way to Lily's house, not knowing that his evening was going to be totally different from what he had in mind.

**Chapter 5**

"Hi there," Lily said when she opened the door.

"Hi yourself," Dean said and stepped inside. As soon as the door was closed, Lily pressed him back to it and kissed him deeply. Dean closed his arms around her, momentarily lost in her kiss. When she pulled back, he said "Wow, that's my favorite welcome, you know?"

"Well, you could always go outside and do this again…" Lily joked.

"Actually, I think I'd like to stay indoors now," Dean said and leaned in for another kiss. He pushed her back into the direction of the living room, but their lips stayed locked. While kissing, they moved to the couch where they only let go of each other to sit down, Lily in Dean's lap. They kissed passionately and Lily was already tugging at his shirt and Dean's hands were already stroking her thighs underneath her skirt. God, he loved hot weather that came with girls wearing short skirts.

It didn't take long for Lily to be back in Dean's lap again after getting rid of shirts, skirts, pants, panties, shorts and whatever clothes were in the way. Even taking care of the condom was a matter of seconds. Dean couldn't wait to be inside of Lily and she longed to feel him inside; deep inside... She pressed herself down on him, causing them both to let out groans. She rocked back and forth. They kissed, touched, stroked and then she rode him hard and fast and Dean pushed in deeper and deeper. Soon, both came hard, Lily throwing her head back and arching her back and Dean groaning loudly. They both needed a moment to catch their breath and slow down their heartbeats. Finally Lily moved away from Dean and let herself fall down on the couch. Dean got up and she watched him walk to the kitchen to get rid of the condom.

"Nice tushy!" she called after him.

"Yeah… well, right back at ya!" he smiled.

He joined her again on the couch and started nibbling her ear and kissing her neck. Lily sighed with pleasure. Despite the heat and feeling hot herself from the action before, goose bumps formed on her body. Dean, having trailed downwards on her body while kissing, sucked on a nipple, which responded instantly. Lily was enjoying every move and every touch and thanked the Gods secretly for having Dean walk into her bar. After some time of kissing and touching, Lily broke the silence.

"Need a drink. Want something too?" she asked.

"Any chance of getting that without me letting go of you?" Dean asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Mmmm… too bad," he whispered, but let go of her anyway.

"Beer?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and checked her out on her way to the kitchen. She looked so fine! Felt fine too…

Neither felt the need to get dressed, so they drank their beers naked on the couch, still touching and kissing now and then. They talked too; just small talk and a bit about her background and his. The subject of the fires came up too. Lily mentioned that her parents used to tell stories of unexplained fires too. They occurred about fifty years back. This was some interesting information for Dean. He asked her if she remembered anything about the circumstances or people. Lily knew of a farm not far away that belonged to friends of their parents. It had almost burned to the ground. Only a small part of the original farm was still there today. The owners had rebuilt the new farm on the ruins of the old farm, but had kept that part of the old building. Since the night was still young, Dean asked her if she would show it to him. It would be nice to be outside for a bit too, since it was still very warm. She agreed to that, so they finished their beers, got dressed and headed for the farm.

**Chapter 6**

They had taken the Impala to drive the short way to the farm. On Lily's directions, Dean parked his baby on next to the stables, which located away from the farm house. They got out of the car and walked the bit to the farm house. Lily said she was always welcome there. The owners had known her parents and Lily from the day she was born. She called for Mary and Bob, but no one seemed to be home, although it was almost eight in the evening. When they rounded the house to the garage, they found it empty.

"They must have gone for a ride," Lily said. "Wanna have a look around?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Dean said. While walking around, he had noticed that the house was surrounded by a lovely garden, but at one point, there was this odd paved part. It didn't seem to have a purpose, for instance a place to sit or anything.

"I wanna have a closer look at that paved part of the garden if you don't mind," Dean said.

"Ah, I thought you might," Lily said and followed him back to that specific part of the garden.

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

"Well, you probably noticed the layout of this garden and all the lush flowers and bushes. So, I think you are wondering why there is a paved part between all this, since there seems no particular reason for it to be there," she said.

They arrived at the spot and Lily pointed towards the wall. "This is the wall that was still standing after the fire; the original wall. Mary tried to grow plants here, but they just kept dying and the only thing left to do was pave it. Plants just won't grow here."

"Huh…" Dean uttered. He was going to tell Sam about this. If they were going to visit the other locations where the fire demon had burnt the houses down, they had to look for absence of vegetation there too.

Dean turned towards Lily. "Any other places you'd like to show me?" he asked.

Lily's eyes were sparkling and she grinned. "I know a very special place that I would like to show you. It's right over there," she gestured in the direction of the stables.

"OK… what's special about the stables?" Dean asked.

"Just come with me and I'll show you," Lily said. She took his hand and turned towards the stables.

When they arrived at the stables, she pointed at the hay loft. "Right up there," she said and headed for the ladder. Dean followed.

There were open doors which looked over the land. It was vast and it was a bit hazy from the sun that had been warming the land all day.

"It doesn't look very special just yet," Lily said, "but in about half an hour, you are going to experience an amazing sunset from up here."

Dean stood behind Lily and put his arms around her. He rested his head on top of her head and looked outside.

"So…," he said. "Half an hour huh?" "I know…I got an idea of how to keep us busy for half an hour…," he said and started nibbling her ear.

Lily smiled and turned around to face him. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him on the lips. "I think I have an idea of where you are going with this," she whispered and kissed him again. Their lips parted and their tongues touched. Dean broke the kiss and picked her up. He moved towards the hay bales that were stacked to the side of the hay loft.

He put Lily on top of some bales, which caused her to shriek. She jumped off the bales and stroked her legs. "That stings," she laughed. "Hold on," she said and walked passed Dean towards the ladder.

"Where are you going?" he called after her in surprise, holding out his arms to the side.

"I'll be right back," she called and not long after, she reappeared with a blanket in her arms, which she got from one of the chests in the stables downstairs.

"I know haystacks are all romantic and stuff," she said, "but I'd like to be comfy too, you know." She put the blanket on top of the bales and turned to Dean. She put her hands under his shirt and pulled him close. "Now… where were we," she kissed him on the lips and stroked his back, going up higher and taking his shirt with her, pulling it over his head. It didn't take them long to get rid of all the garments and for the second time, Dean picked up Lily and put her on top of the bales, which were now covered with the blanket.

"Much better," Lily whispered between the kisses.

She wrapped her legs around Dean and pulled him closer. She stroked his length, which made him groan. He dipped his head in her neck and covered it with kisses. He pushed two fingers inside her hot core, which made her arch her back and moan. She was so wet and ready for him. He sure had a way with his fingers. She enjoyed every move. He massaged her clit with his thumb, while kissing her deeply, tongues entangled.

Lily pulled back, panting. "Stop, stop…," she sighed. "Want you inside of me before I come."

Dean reached for a condom and in no time, she had her wish. He pushed all the way in which made Lily gasp and himself groan. He held still for a moment. Lily was tight and he was about to come from that one thrust. He slowly moved, almost all the way out and pushed back in again, picking up a rhythm. His thrusts became harder and he pushed in deeper. Both were panting and it didn't take them long to explode into an orgasm, Lily first and Dean following right after. He stayed still for a moment to catch his breath, then pulled out and got rid of the condom. Lily let herself fall back on the hay bales and Dean joined her. They kissed for a while and cuddled. It felt good. They didn't talk much, but just enjoyed each other's company. They watched the sun set, which was indeed beautiful and decided that it was time to get dressed and head back to Lily's place.

"Time to get back to my plan," Dean said.

"What plan?" Lily asked.

"Well… having sex in a hayloft was definitely not the plan, but I must say that I quite enjoyed that."

"So what was the plan," Lily asked while descending the ladder.

"It had something to do with ice actually," Dean replied. "I quite enjoyed that too, you know."

They walked to the Impala. "Mmmm…maybe we could spice things up a bit and use ice cream instead of ice cubes?" Lily asked, eyes twinkling. "I think I might have whipped cream too…"

Dean grunted at that and when they got into the Impala, he practically raced towards Lily's place. This would turn out to be another hot Texas night.

**Chapter 7**

The next day, after breakfast, Dean left Lily and headed for the motel. They had had loads of fun the rest of the evening and far into the night. At one point, Dean had brought up that he wasn't going to stay long and that he probably had to leave soon. He hated to leave. Lily was fun, but he had to. Lily completely understood and she was totally cool about it too. She had no expectations and she definitely had had fun too. That was all there was, although she had made him promise that whenever he was in town again, he was going to look her up. Dean didn't need much persuasion to make that promise. He hoped he would be back sooner than later.

At the motel, Sam was waiting for Dean. He looked as if he hadn't had much sleep either.

"It was hot," was Sam's excuse.

"I bet it was," Dean grinned.

Sam changed the subject fast, back to the fire demon. He had done more research and he had found out that this particular demon was a Solstice Demon.

"Like in mid-summer demon?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I guess we got here too late this time. This particular fire demon appears once every 40 years, at Solstice and starts the fires. It always appears in this area, burns down 5 houses and then vanishes. Question is why?"

"I guess we will have to wait another 40 years to find out about that," Dean said.

They packed up their stuff and got into the Impala. Sam was happy to be on their way to cooler places, although not all of the hotness had been a pain. A smile formed on his lips when he thought of Angel. Dean had been right; not only the weather in Texas was hot.

Meanwhile, Dean was thinking that fire and ice were a perfect combination. 40 years was a long time and he secretly hoped that he could return way sooner than that and visit Lily again. He was going to remember these hot Texas nights forever.


End file.
